The Story of My Life
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Growing up with three older sisters, and also two female cousins' close by, meant that he was always surrounded by that of predominantly female role models; but when it came to dating, Roderick found himself not that of completely confident. This story explores the relationship between Rod and Olivia (OC) from my verse of stories, currently in progress on here; more detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : I know what you're all thinking; what am I thinking here and writing that of a new story, but really this is one that needs to be done; because it falls into the others in the now established verse of the 'Runnin' Back Home To You' story, where Mikki returned to South Carolina because she knew she was only ever going to love Sebastian.  
_ _So this story, it's the story of Rod and Olivia; who if you have read 'Irrencociable Differences' and 'Here Comes Forever', would have seen mentioned as being that of Rod's girlfriend, and this story is exploring that of how they came to know one another, and ultimately come to be a couple that I will confess are in this verse, my end game couple here.  
_ _As always, all characters you don't recognize belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission - and all the characters mentioned from Glee, are ones that I am merely playing with for my own writing pleasure and your reading pleasure._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end; drop a review, fave or follow!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Growing up with three older sisters, and also two female cousins' close by, meant that he was always surrounded by that of predominantly female role models; and meant that from a young age he obtained quite a good understanding of the correct and incorrect ways to treat women.

Having returned to live in South Carolina, once he graduated from University of Southern California; where he had studied Architecture, with some of the connections his father Eric had, in the industry, being that he was structural engineer; obtained a job at a firm in Greenville; and rented for himself a small two bedroom apartment.

Being in his home state, and close to his family; only a half hour drive from his parents, and about a two hour one depending on traffic, from two of his oldest sisters, Kitty who had only recently moved back to live in South Carolina also, and become engaged to Artie, and Mikki; who was now married and had just had her and Sebastian's first daughter, a month prior, making him that of one very proud and doting uncle to little Amelia. Which was also something for he was secretly so glad for, with his sister being back with Sebastian, having been there in California when Mikki had for a brief time also lived there when she and Sebastian temporarily broke up, and her working on a morning breakfast show there; and for a short time date another guy, who to him was the complete opposite of the man he now got to call his brother in law; and instead be one to treat women like they were to be used and thrown away like that of common rubbish, and something growing up with his older sisters, knew he could never do and treat another human, let alone that of female; that way.

Heading to Smiley's Acoustic Cafe; after hearing that they had an Open Mic night, and something that he had in California also participated in as well, went along on the Monday night to try his luck and see if he was able to maybe get into the final round of the competition which was to be held in a few months time, in September. Waiting for his name to be called, when he heard his name; he got up on stage; along with the guitar that he had for quite a few years now and had learnt to play when he was about ten years old, after Mikki had let him have a go at hers to begin with; and played the song _'Valerie'_ to which he was met with a rousing round of applause once done.

Sticking around after his performance to see if he'd made it through to the finals, he sat listening and watching the other acts to follow; as was impressed by one of the performers, a blonde girl who sang also with a guitar an acoustic version of the classic song _'Top of the World'_ , and thought to himself that she would definitely have a chance of getting through to the finals and that maybe his shot at getting into the top three on this particular evening would be that of a stroke of pure luck.

Continuing to watch, and drink the glass of beer, that he'd bought after his performance, he was intently watching the next performer on the stage, and didn't see that the blonde girl who had just sung had approached where he was, until her glass was on the table also, and hearing that of her speak.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, and turning from the person performing now on stage; Roderick looked to her with a small nod.

"Yeah, sure no that's fine" he replied, with a small smile to her also. "Please sit"

"Thank you" she replied, as she took a seat on the spare stool at the table, and also too giving Roderick a smile. "Open Mic night always draws the crowd, so seats are hard to come by"

"Yeah, it's quite a turn out that's for sure" said Roderick, giving her a smile also. "And you certainly had them all entranced by your performance as well, it was really great"

"So did you" replied the blonde with a smile. "And it was a really amazing cover of Valerie that you did as well" she continued, with a nod; as Roderick looked to her with the slightest blush on his face. "I don't think I've ever heard such a better cover of it, and definitely not one sung by a male either"

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say" her replied, regaining some of his composure and being complimented by the attractive blonde sitting before him. "I'm Rod, by the way"

"Olivia, hi" she replied, with a smile. "But most people call me Liv"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Liv" said Roderick, also giving her a smile. "And if I am to be honest here, my name is actually Roderick" he continued, with a small laugh. "But the only time I ever really got called that was when I was in trouble when I was younger"

"I don't believe that be true for a second" said Olivia, with a laugh also. "You don't strike me as the one who would have gotten in trouble much"

"Well no not often" replied Roderick with a laugh. "But when it came to sticking up for my older sisters" he continued, with a smile. "Let's just say I often copped blame for things that they did, especially that of the second of my sisters; she had a real knack for getting me in trouble"

"Hmm, it was quite the opposite for me" said Olivia with a smile. "One girl out of three boys, two older and one younger" she laughed. "So if I did something, they'd always be the one to cop the blame on that, and never me; and the best part was they never told our parents otherwise either"

"Yeah, Kits always use to rat me out to my parents" said Roderick, with a laugh and shaking his head. "Even if I weren't the one responsible for it"

"Oh I'm sure your parents knew though, that it wasn't you" said Olivia, with a smile to him. "They can often tell when they're being lied to" she continued, with a nod. "It's just like this in built parent thing that they have" she said, as Roderick have a laugh and also nodded.

With the performer on stage, finishing up their song; they both momentarily looked to the stage, as the guy who was in charge of the Open Mic night, walked up to the microphone, and picked it up off the stand it was currently attached to.

"Well that's all the performers we have tonight" he said, looking out to the crowd. "Now if you want to come up here and cast your vote for the three you liked the most tonight, then they will then have a chance at maybe winning the five hundred dollar prize and also paid gig here, come this September"

"So we don't vote right?" asked Roderick, looking to Olivia. "Because that would be kind of biased of us, after having performed"

"Are you saying you'd vote for yourself Roderick?" asked Olivia, with a smile to him; and he gave a laugh.

"Are you saying you wouldn't vote for you Olivia?" he replied, back with a smile as Olivia gave a laugh and nodded.

"Of course I would" she replied, with a smile to him. "And if we were allowed to vote, which we aren't" she continued. "Well I'd also vote for you"

"Umm yeah thanks" replied Roderick, with a small laugh, feeling his cheeks slightly go red at the compliment. "I'd you too"

"Well thank you" she Olivia, with a laugh. "Although I should tell you that, if you come any other night you don't perform" she continued, with a nod. "Then you are allowed to vote"

"Umm, yeah I'll keep that in mind" said Roderick, looking to her with a small smile. "This is actually my first time here tonight"

"Ohhh so you're a Smiley's virgin then" she laughed, as Roderick gave a laugh also and nodded.

"Indeed I am" he replied, looking to her with a smile. "I did some open mic nights in California when I was over there for college" he continued as Olivia nodded. "And this is my first one since moving back home to South Carolina"

"So you went to college in California?" asked Olivia, as Roderick looked to her with a nod; and she could see now that the one in charge of the open mic night was tallying up the scores. "What did you study over there?"

"Umm Architecture" replied Roderick, with a smile to her; and Olivia nodded her head in return. "What about you?"

"I studied Sociology at Clemson" she replied, with a smile. "So I really wasn't all that far from home, since I live here in Greenville"

"I almost went there, Clemson" said Roderick, with a nod and small laugh. "But when I got accepted to Southern California, well it was kind of my dream school and I couldn't pass it up"

"To think we could have met long before now" replied Olivia, with a smile; and Roderick gave a laugh; thinking too of the irony of it that he could have met this amazing girl before him many years ago.

"Well maybe it was fate" he replied, with a smile. "And us meeting now, it's just all a part of life's plan"

"Do you believe in things like that?" asked Olivia, looking to him and Roderick gave a nod.

"I do, I really do" he said with a laugh, thinking as to how Mikki returned home to be with Sebastian after they ended things for a while, and also how Kitty now had found love with Artie; and in turn moved back to South Carolina and was now engaged to him and they would soon be married.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman" said the organizer of the open mic; and stopping talking between that of themselves for a moment both looked up to him on stage. "Thank you firstly, to all our wonderful performers tonight" he continued. "But as you all know there are only three out of all that performed tonight, that will be going through to the finals round coming up at the start of September"

"Good luck" said Olivia, looking to Roderick and giving him a small smile; as he in turn looked to her and replied, "You too", as they both once again looked to the stage, to hear the three winners for the night.

"So going through to September and our finals are" he said, as a drum roll sounded over the public address system. "Michael Manning, Olivia Sinclair and Roderick Kapowski" he continued, as everyone in the bar clapped as the names were read out. "Congratulations to our three winners, and to those who missed out; you can always try again"

"So Roderick Kapowski, huh" said Olivia, looking to him with a smile. "Looks like we'll be going up against one another in the finals now"

"Seems that way Olivia Sinclair" he replied with a laugh. "Hopefully you will bring your best song out for that"

"Oh I will" she replied, with a laugh also. "As I hope you will as well"

"I most certainly will" said Roderick, with a smile to her; and the two of them continued to talk, before he left for his apartment; but not before telling Olivia that he would most definitely see her, same place and time next week, for the next open mic night, where they would be that of just merely patrons of it, yet also that this of critiques as well.

* * *

 _End Note : Thoughts so far on this chapter and the character of Olivia?! I wanted someone who really would bring Roderick out of his shell a little, who even though whilst I do see as being confident, and is use to being around many females; isn't all that confident when it really comes to the whole dating thing. Which I do think I might have kind of touched upon in 'Runnin' Back Home', when he thanked Sebastian, who he really does see as an older brother, for the advice he game him about a girl, once he and Mikki were back together._

 _Anyway, I shall be back soon with a new chapter on this; as well as many other stories within this verse; which I am in the process of finishing new chapters for also and updating!_

 _Thanks all for reading, and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Back on a roll with my stories, feeling good about this. But it's convention season, and I have to prioritize with a lot of other stuff going on with that and other stuff too.  
_ _Anyway, here is the next chapter of what is essentially Rod's story, and it is a nice change from always been at the moment, such a Mikki and Seb focused writer. This further explores how Rod and Olivia, come to date and starts setting up in the next chapter as well, where Olivia will get to meet that of at least the start of his family; and maybe also him meeting hers also._

 _So anyway, enjoy; and as always any characters you do recognize from Glee belong to their creators; but any characters you don't recognize belong to that of me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Having gone to a few more open mic nights; and also getting to know Olivia a little better as well also, and enjoy spending time with the petite blonde, the two of them also accepting one another as friends on Facebook, and talking also when not at the bar where they had first met not that long ago.

Still though unsure on whether or not, he was in the friend zone with her; or if it might be something more, Roderick headed one Saturday morning to Mikki and Sebastian's house in Columbia from that of his apartment in Greenville, about two hours away; to hopefully talk with his brother in law, even though he also valued that of his oldest sister's opinions, felt it was maybe something more that of the older male was able to help him with.

Pulling into the driveway of the home his sister and brother law lived in; he noticed that only Sebastian's car was in the driveway, and thought that maybe he should have called first in case they had gone out for the day. Not knowing though if this were to be entirely true though, he got turned off his car's ignition and got out, locking it up; before heading up to the front door and ringing the door bell.

Waiting for maybe close to a minute, and beginning to think that they weren't home; he was about to head back over his car, when the front door opened and he saw Sebastian on the other side.

"Hey Rod" said Sebastian, upon seeing his brother in law and giving a him smile also.

"Yeah, hey" replied Roderick, with a small laugh. "I was beginning to think there was no one here" he continued, with a smile to the other male. "And was just about to leave"

"Mik's gone shopping" said Sebastian, giving a laugh and stepping back from the door. "Come on inside"

"Sure, thanks" replied Roderick, with a nod as he stepped into Mikki and Sebastian's home; and Sebastian closed the door. "I'm actually glad it is you though here, as I do want to talk to you about something"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and smile to him. "What's it you want to chat about"

"Umm kind of wanting some advice" said Roderick, as the two of them walked into the living area, and Sebastian gestured for him to take a seat.

"Sure yeah, of course" said Sebastian, with a nod as he sat on the sofa; and Roderick chose to sit in one of the arm chairs. "So is this legal advice?" he asked, with a small laugh. "You haven't gone and got yourself in trouble now have you"

"No it's not legal advice" replied Roderick, giving a laugh and shaking his head. "It was actually more to do with girl advice"

"Oh that kind of advice" said Sebastian, with a smile and laugh. "I guess, I can help with that too"

"Yeah even though you've not really dated in how long now" replied Roderick, with a smile also. "You're the only one I know of to really ask this stuff, since I definitely don't want to be going to my sisters about it"

"Well Marls is in California, so I see the problem there and being able to talk to her" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And Kits, I can honestly see why you don't want to talk to her about that stuff"

"Because she will definitely not be helpful in anyway" replied Roderick, shaking his head as Sebastian nodded. "And well Mik, I could maybe ask but she tends to go into big sister over protective mode"

"She does yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh along with Roderick who also laughed as well. "So a girl, huh?"

"Yeah, do you mind at all?" asked Roderick, looking to his brother in law and Sebastian smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course not" he replied. "I said to you when Mik and I first started dating" he continued with a smile to the other male. "That anytime you wanted advice to ask; and that still stands now"

"Okay, yeah cool" said Roderick, with a nod and smile. "So a few weeks back I went to this open mic night at a bar near my apartment" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "I did a few when I was at college, and it was fun; and I thought might be fun to do it again"

"Yeah, I've heard your covers of songs" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "Some of them are amazing"

"Thanks" said Roderick, with a smile; and went to speak again but stopped when the baby monitor that Sebastian had on the coffee table in the living room; the sound of Amelia crying came through.

"Can you hold for like a few minutes" said Sebastian, as he stood from the sofa. "I think someone is awake from her sleep"

"Of course, that's fine" replied Roderick, with a nod as Sebastian quickly smiled to him and then walked out of the living room to go and get Amelia; and he grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket to look at whilst his brother in law tended to his daughter, and unlocked it to see a message from Olivia.

 _There's a really good band playing tonight at Smiley's? You in?_

Smiling as he read the message, and wanting to reply; but also wanting to talk with Sebastian first; he opted to not type back a message at the moment and made a mental note to do so later, so that Olivia didn't think he was ignoring her; when Sebastian came back downstairs with Amelia in his arms.

"Look who's here Millie" said Sebastian, as he walked into the living area. "It's your Uncle Roddy"

"Yeah, I don't think she really gets who we all are yet" replied Roderick, with a laugh. "Except for you and Mik probably"

"No, guess not" said Sebastian, shaking his head with a laugh. "So do you mind holding her for a moment, whilst I go and heat up a bottle for her"

"Of course not" replied Roderick, shaking his head either. "Totally up for cuddling my super gorgeous niece"

"Great, thanks" said Sebastian, with a smile as he passed Amelia over to him. "She should be okay for like a minute and not cry" he continued, as the little girl looked to Roderick, and he in turn looked to her with a smile. "But if she starts to cry, just bounce her a little, that tends to calm her down; most times"

"No, yeah, I got it" replied Roderick, giving a nod; and Sebastian nodded also before heading into the kitchen to go and warm up a bottle of milk for Amelia. "Hi, gorgeous girl" he smiled, looking to his niece. "I swear you've gotten so much bigger since I last saw you about two weeks ago"; and Amelia just looking to him as he spoke. "You got to stop growing up so fast" he laughed, as Sebastian came back into the living room.

"Tell me about it" he said, as he walked over to where his brother in law was. "Mik got upset the other day, when she realized she was in a clothing size bigger and in the three to six month size instead of the size she was when born"

"Yeah, I did notice she's grown a little" replied Roderick, with a nod as Sebastian held the bottle out to him.

"She has" he nodded. "Did you want to give her the bottle?"

"You don't mind?" asked Roderick, looking to him and Sebastian shook his head with a smile.

"Course not" he replied. "Definitely an uncle duty at least a few times"

"Sure of course" said Roderick, with a nod, as he took the bottle from Sebastian, and he went to try and feed Amelia, but she in turn decided that she wasn't liking that and started crying. "Or maybe she is wanting you to do it" he laughed, and looked to Sebastian who nodded.

"Yeah, sorry" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him, as he took Amelia from Roderick, and then also the bottle and going back to sit on the sofa again. "Sometimes she is okay with someone else feeding her a bottle" he continued, as Amelia stopped crying and took the teat of the bottle into her mouth and started to drink the milk. "And other times, it's only me or Mik she wants"

"Totally fine" said Roderick, with a nod and smile. "Sure there are plenty of other times when she won't be feeling that way"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "So tell me more about this girl, huh?"

"Right, yeah" said Roderick, with a smile. "So umm, like I said open mic night" he continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I performed and then watching the others performing, this girl she was one of them"

"So she's a bit of a singer too?" asked Sebastian, as Roderick nodded.

"She is yeah" he replied. "And also really good too"

"Okay, cool" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to his brother in law, and quickly also looked to Amelia to see how she was going with the bottle. "So the two of you got talking then obviously?"

"We did" said Roderick, looking to Sebastian, with a nod. "After she finished, she went and got a drink and came over to my table and asked if she could sit" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him. "Since it was pretty busy there that night"

"So she approached you first" said Sebastian, as Roderick looked to him nodding.

"She did, yeah" he replied. "And we got talking, and she's really nice"

"Okay, so you've spoken I take it a few times after this first time talking with her?" asked Sebastian, and Roderick nodded; as Sebastian finished feeding Amelia the bottle and put her up to his shoulder lightly patting her on the back.

"We have" replied Roderick, with a small smile. "I've gone to a few more of the open mic nights; just to see what kind of songs other people are singing, since I did get through to the semis"

"That's awesome" said Sebastian, giving his brother in law a smile. "You'll have to let us know when it is" he continued, as Roderick gave a nod. "So we can come out and see it"

"Yeah of course" replied Roderick with a nod. "But, yeah I've gone to a few more open mic nights, and Olivia has been there also" he continued as Sebastian nodded. "And we've also exchanged phone numbers and added one another on Facebook too"

"Let's see a picture of her" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Roderick laughed also as he picked up his phone which he'd placed on the arm of chair, and unlocked it and went into Facebook before finding Olivia's profile on there, and enlarging one of the photos of the blonde, and holding it around to show his brother in law. "Hmm she's cute, yeah"

"Don't you have a wife?" asked Roderick, with a laugh. "My sister?" he continued as Sebastian, gave a nod. "I'm not sure what she'd think you'd calling other girls cute"

"I have eyes, I'm not blind" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And believe me there is no way in the world I'd ever even think about cheating on Mikki, so nothing to be worried about"

"I know" replied Roderick, with a smile to his brother in law. "I think we all know just how miserable the two of you were when you weren't together" he continued as Sebastian gave a laugh. "So I doubt either of you would even fathom cheating on one another"

"Definitely not" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "So this girl, Olivia?" he asked, with a smile. "You like her, huh?"

"I do, yeah" replied Roderick, nodding his head. "But I'm not sure, if we've now entered that of the friend zone" he continued, as Sebastian also nodded. "Or if there could be maybe something more than that"

"Well do you get the vibe at all that she only sees you as a friend?" asked Sebastian, looking to him; and Roderick looked to him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't even know how you'd be able to tell that" he replied with a laugh, and Sebastian smiled, as he laid Amelia back down in his arms, and looked to her with a small smile as he stroked a few fingers gently over her forehead.

"Does she maybe flirt with or look at other guys when you're together?" asked Sebastian, looking back to his brother in law, and Roderick shook his head. "Okay, or maybe call you things like buddy, or bro?"

"No, she calls me Rod" he replied, giving a nod and Sebastian nodded also. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "What about maybe like just giving you looks, like she could maybe be into you?"

"And those would be what?" asked Roderick, with a laugh. "Cause I've tended not to have much luck with girlfriends in the past" he continued, and Sebastian nodded. "They've all ended up wanting to be my friend more, and I'm just thinking this with Liv; I've read way too much into it"

"Well her letting you call her Liv" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Which I take is a nickname" he continued, as Roderick nodded. "That maybe might mean she likes you"

"What do you mean by maybe?" asked Roderick, looking to his brother in law. "That there could maybe be also a chance she doesn't like me"

"I haven't met Olivia, so I can't really judge" replied Sebastian. "But there are also clues as to if she may be into you too, and you've just not picked up on it"

"Clues as into what and all that?" asked Roderick, and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Well to give a cliché example; take your sister and I as an example" said Sebastian, as Roderick gave a nod. "From the moment we met, there was this level of attraction for both of us to the other person" he continued, as Roderick just looked to his brother in law as he spoke. "And you will know in your heart and your head, if it is something that feels right"

"So you're suggesting maybe ask her out to a movie or dinner?" asked Roderick. "See what she says to that?"

"You could definitely do that, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And if she says, no" he continued, as Roderick nodded. "Then you know she's not into you as you maybe thought she might be"

"Well she did ask me if I were maybe going to the bar tonight about an hour ago" said Roderick, as Sebastian looked to him with a smile. "Said there is a good band playing"

"And have you ever got a message from her before like that?" asked Sebastian, as Roderick shook his head.

"No, generally we talk about music and all that when we do chat" he replied. "And this is the first time, other than that of a Monday evening" he continued, and Sebastian smiled with a nod. "That we might maybe see one another"

"Rod" said Sebastian, giving a laugh. "Tell her yes" he continued, with a smile as Roderick looked to him. "She's pretty much insinuating there, that she wants to spend a night with you; that isn't that of the one where you'd both normally be"

"So you think she could possibly like me as well?" asked Roderick, looking to Sebastian, with a smile who in turn nodded.

"I'm pretty confident in saying yes, on that one" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Roderick gave a small laugh, and picked up his phone. "Now you either do it; or I will take your phone from you and reply to her myself"

"Umm, yeah okay" he replied, as Sebastian gave a nod as he own phone notified him of a message. "So what just say, sure sounds good"

"Something like that" said Sebastian, looking to him with a smile. "And of course get time too"

"Okay, uh huh" replied Roderick, with a nod as he typed back a message to Olivia. **_Sounds good, what time do they play?_**

"Mik's grabbing some lunch for her and I from Groucho's" said Sebastian, looking over to his brother in law as he sent the message off to Olivia. "Did you want me to ask her to grab you something as well?"

"You don't mind me staying for lunch?" asked Roderick, looking over to Sebastian, who in turn laughed, shaking his head.

"Course not" he replied, with a smile. "I think Mik would be rather annoyed with me if I didn't ask you to stay"

"Okay yeah, that be good" said Roderick, with a nod.

"Sure, can do" replied Sebastian, with a nod also; and went into the voice to text app that he had on his phone, that they now found useful using especially if they needed to text one another and they weren't able to because they'd be holding Amelia also. "What you wanting?"

"Umm, Roast Beef Marinate" said Roderick, and Sebastian looked to him with a smile and nod; before going to talk.

 _Hey babe, sounds good. And also your brother is here, so could you grab him a Roast Beef Marinate please. See you soon, love you._

"I'll pay Mik back when she gets home for lunch too" said Roderick, and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh.

"You will not do that, at all" he replied, shaking his head; as his phone chimed and he quickly looked at it and gave a laugh. "Mik said that's fine, and she will be back soon"

"Okay, yeah" said Roderick, with a nod as Sebastian placed his phone down and looked to his brother in law with a smile.

"So tell me some more about this girl, huh?" he asked with a smile; and giving a nod he spoke with his brother in law some more before Mikki returned home with lunch for them all, and then he later on headed back to Greenville, ready to meet Olivia that night; on what might be a maybe date for the two of them.

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

That evening after getting back from Columbia, he went home and with not much time before he had to meet Olivia at Smiley's; changed clothes and then headed to the bar.

After parking his car and locking it up, he headed inside and as he walked in; looked around to see if the blonde had already arrived, and smiled when he saw her sitting at a nearby table.

"Hi" he said, as he walked over to where she was; and she looked up to him with a smile. "I'm not late am I?" he asked, as Olivia shook her head.

"No, you're fine" she replied. "I got here about twenty minutes ago, as I wanted to catch up with my friend who is actually the drummer in the band"

"So that's why you said, they were a good band then?" asked Roderick, with a laugh as he sat at the table with her. "Cause you know someone in the band"

"Yeah, kind of" replied Olivia, with a laugh. "But Elden and I go way back" she continued, as Roderick looked to her, noting that she was now talking about another guy in front of him; and one of the signs that Sebastian had given him as to watch out for. "We've been friends since like the first grade"

"Okay, yeah that's cool" said Roderick, giving a nod and small smile. "And also sorry that I didn't get back to you for a while today either" he continued, as Olivia looked to him. "But I was driving to Columbia when you messaged me, and obviously couldn't reply"

"Columbia" said Olivia, as Roderick nodded. "That's where your sister lives, correct?" she asked, as Roderick nodded also. "The one who recently had a baby"

"Yeah it is" replied Roderick, with a smile. "I just thought I would go down there for the day and see them" he continued as Olivia gave a nod. "And Millie isn't going to be a baby, forever" he said with a laugh as Olivia shook her head with a smile. "So just kind of want to be able to see as often as I can"

"Well she's lucky to have such an awesome uncle" said Olivia, with a laugh; as Roderick laughed also. "So have you eaten then?"

"Not since lunch" replied Roderick, with a laugh. "And that was like six hours ago"

"Okay, then did you maybe want to go half on a plate of wings and a basket of fries, loaded with the lot?" asked Olivia, looking to him with a smile.

"Sounds good, yeah" replied Roderick with a laugh; and the two of them ordered up their food and got some drinks, then continued to talk and listen to the band that was playing that night.

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

Monday night; after staying out till pretty late with Olivia at Smiley's on Saturday, and then also as well messaging her on Sunday. After finishing up at work and going home and quickly changing, he once again headed to the bar, for open mic night; which since meeting Olivia, had for them become a regular thing to hang out at together, and see what kind of competition they would be facing come that of the finals time.

Having though already eaten, and waiting for Olivia; since the open mic night competition didn't kick off until seven o'clock; Roderick was sitting at a table where the blonde would be able to see him when she got there, drinking a glass of beer and thinking back to what he and Sebastian had spoken about on Saturday, and how he could go about maybe asking Olivia out for dinner; when he felt a hand placed on to his shoulder and turned to look to see Olivia beside him.

"Hi" she said, as she sat down on the vacant chair that was at the table and placing a glass of wine down also. "Sorry I'm late, but I got caught up at work, and then getting back to my place; well traffic was just crazy"

"No, that's fine" replied Roderick, looking to her with a smile. "I only just got here myself" he continued as Olivia gave a nod. "Everything okay at work?"

"It's fine" said Olivia, with a small smile to him. "Just the normal wonderful delights of being a school guidance counselor, and having to deal with bullying and teenage pregnancy"

"Guess not much will ever change there" said Roderick, looking to her Olivia as she shook her head. "No matter how much you try and get teenagers to not do things; they will always do them"

"Agree" replied Olivia, giving a small sigh. "And a lot of the time, it's as act of rebellion or because of peer pressure" she continued, as Roderick nodded. "Which is where my job comes into it and trying to guide them down a better path"

"For which I am sure they really appreciate you for" said Roderick, as Olivia gave a small laugh.

"Well I don't think one of them today took kindly to me telling her, that it wasn't nice to bully, and especially not a girl who happens to be pregnant" said Olivia, as Roderick looked to her. "She called me an uptight prude and basically told me to go to hell and I couldn't tell her what she was allowed to say"

"Someone actually spoke to you like that?" asked Roderick, as Olivia nodded. "Wow, that's just insane" he continued, as Olivia replied. "Happens all the time actually" and Roderick looked to her shaking his head. "I hope she got in trouble for it"

"She did, yeah" replied Olivia with a nod. "Reported it to the assistant principal; who gave her detention for a week"

"Yeah wow" said Roderick, shaking his head. "Just wow"

"Hmm, so enough about me" she replied with a smile to him. "What about your day?" she asked. "Hopefully it was a little more pleasant than mine"

"Umm yeah it was okay" replied Roderick with a nod. "Certainly didn't involve anything like yours" he continued, as Olivia laughed. "Still working on the hotel development that have been on for a few months now, but it's a long process too, so it's all good"

"Just amazes me what you envision with just a sheet of paper" said Olivia looking to him with a smile. "And then for that to then become something actually built, it's amazing"

"Believe me I'm only one small part of it all" replied Roderick, looking to her with a smile. "There are many other people involved in it, that do a lot more than what I do"

"Yes maybe" said Olivia, with a nod. "But your part is probably the most essential part, since it's the part where the idea comes to life"

"I guess" replied Roderick, with a smile; and taking just a small breath decided to ask the blonde what he'd been thinking of asking her since Saturday, especially after spending the night together at the bar, and also after what he'd spoken with Sebastian about, and thought maybe the signs of Olivia liking him were maybe there. "So what are you doing Friday night?"

"Friday night?" asked Olivia, and Roderick looked to her with a nod and small smile; hoping that she wasn't going to turn him down. "Probably the same as every other Friday" she replied, with a laugh and smile. "And that's a night of Netflix and catching up on shows that I love to watch, and getting in an order from my favorite Chinese place"

"Okay, yeah" replied Roderick, giving a nod and Olivia looked to him with a smile.

"Why did you ask?" she asked, and Roderick looked to her also with a small smile and laugh.

"I was just thinking you might like to go out for dinner, that's all" he replied, and Olivia smiled with a little laugh also.

"As like maybe in a date kind of way?" she asked, and looking to her with a small smile; Roderick nodded his head.

"But if you don't want to, because you're only seeing us as being friends" he replied, looking to her; hoping that if she didn't want to go out with him, it would then give her an easy way out of it. "Then that is totally fine, and I won't be offended by you refusing"

"Rod" said Olivia, placing her hand on to his that was resting to the table, and he looked at her as she gave him a smile. "I would love to go on a date with you"

"You would?" asked Roderick, looking to her his eyes widening and Olivia nodded still with a smile.

"Yes, I would" she replied. "That's if you still want to, and weren't just saying it because you felt like it's something I was maybe angling towards"

"No, well actually yes" he laughed and Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, I still want to go out with you, I mean" he continued as Olivia laughed also with a nod. "And no, I wasn't just asking cause I thought it was something you wanted; but because it's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now"

"Well, Friday night we go out for dinner together" said Olivia, with a smile as Roderick gave a nod. "On a date"

"On a date, yeah" replied Roderick with a laugh. "And since you just said it's a night you like to get Chinese" he continued, as Olivia looked to him with a smile. "Then maybe we can go to Hibachi Grill"

"Hmm, you are definitely a keeper" said Olivia, with a laugh and Roderick looked to her blushing ever so slightly, as the blonde continued to speak. "I love that place, but I always feel so strange going to an all you can eat on my own" she laughed. "Cause the amount of food I can eat, well hopefully that won't turn you off"

"Not at all" replied Roderick, with a laugh. "My oldest sister Mikki" he continued with a smile. "She loves all you can eat too"

"I think I could definitely like your sister by the sounds of it" replied Olivia, with a laugh. "A girl who loves her food too"

"She does, yeah" said Roderick, giving a nod. "I don't know where she puts it all" he laughed as Olivia laughed as well. "But take Mik to somewhere where there is a calabash, and it's just like so much food for one tiny person like my sister"

"Ohh calabash" said Olivia, with a smile and Roderick looked to her with a laugh. "So amazing"

"Definitely" replied Roderick, with a nod; and thought to himself if it ever did get to the stage with him and Olivia, where he took her to meet his family; he would definitely be suggesting that of the buffet restaurant in Columbia, he knew Mikki loved; as he got a feeling Olivia would like it there also by the way she was talking about food, and then continued to spend the rest of the open mic night talking with the blonde, who he now actually had a date with at the end of the week.

* * *

 _End Note: I've never really delved into seeing Sebastian have much interaction with Rod; even though I have often said in other stories that I write, that they do talk about things and that they definitely have a big brother/little brother relationship; so to write that first part with just the two of them, I think was nice._

 _As for Rod being just that little bit scared to ask Olivia out - I do feel out of all his family, he is definitely the most shy one; so there was that initial fear of getting rejected and then feeling pretty crappy about that because he had begun to like Olivia._

 _I do know what the next chapter is going to entail, because I do have a mammoth timeline planned out interconnecting all my stories going on at the moment; so I am well aware of then when I need to be taking most chapters in order to keep things connected._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all on another update of something soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My sincerest apologies for taking so long to get a new chapter of this up - being almost a year since since I first published this and nearly just as long since updated this.  
Anyway, here it is finally a new chapter and overall I am kind of happy that it did take me this long; because it then let a truly awesome idea, I believe surface in my never ending mess of a brain when it comes to ideas and writing, that does throw in yet another rather ironic twist._

 _As always any characters from Glee do not belong to me, and am just merely playing with them for some fun; however any characters you don't recognize belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission. And kudos, to you as well; if you guess who the forementioned maybe new character really is in this chapter, and what their connection is across that of the greater verse of these interweaving stories._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 -  
After going on a few more dates, after the first one with Olivia; Roderick felt comfortable to think it might be time to introduce her to his family, and the first ones he really wanted that to be, was Mikki and Sebastian; even though he really valued the support and opinion of his parents, and other sisters in his relationship, he knew too if it not be for having that conversation with Sebastian a few months ago, that he might never have struck up the courage to even ask her to go out with him.

Organizing with her, and also his sister and brother in law; picking Olivia up on a Saturday morning from her apartment and then making the drive to Columbia, Roderick turned off the highway to head towards Mikki and Sebastian's house.

"Ohh Bojangles" said Olivia, as they passed by the well known chicken restaurant, and Roderick looked to her with a quick laugh.

"Yep, you and Miks are going to get along so well" he replied, with a smile to her and Olivia gave a laugh.

"Well it's awesome" replied Olivia, with a smile to him also as he made another turn. "And also what isn't there to love about the ice tea from there also"

"Hmm, yeah I got to admit I did really miss food from here when I was living in California" said Roderick, with a nod. "Not that food out there isn't great" he continued, as Olivia gave a nod. "But there is something just so great about the food here, that I do really appreciate now that I'm back home"

"Yeah, and that's why I think I'd never be able to live anywhere but South Carolina" replied Olivia, with a laugh. "I'd miss the food way too much"

"Uh huh" said Roderick, with a nod as he turned into the street that Mikki and Sebastian lived on, and continued down the road.

"So is there anything else imperative that I should know about your sister and brother in law before we get to their house?" asked Olivia, and Roderick gave a small laugh.

"Not really, no" he replied shaking his head. "Think I've told you pretty much all you need to know, to be prepared for them"

"Yep, college sweethearts since their sophomore year" said Olivia, as Roderick looked to her with a nod, and started to slow down as he neared their house. "Had that little period of separation, but ultimately realized that they would never not want to be with one another" she continued, as Roderick turned into the driveway of his sister's house. "And now have been married almost a year, and have a little girl; who you also cannot stop talking about"

"That's pretty much it" replied Roderick, with a laugh as he turned off his car's ignition and looked to her Olivia with a smile. "Think you're pretty much set to meet them"

"Okay, yeah let's do this" said Olivia, with a smile also as they both opened their car doors and got out; Roderick then locking it up before they headed to the front door, he taking her hand as they approached and then pushing the doorbell, to let his sister and brother in law know they had arrived. "Is that wise?" she asked, looking to the guy who she had quickly come to like, and was about to meet some of his family of. "Ringing the doorbell?"

"Why would it not be?" asked Roderick, giving a laugh as the front door opened; Sebastian on the other side.

"Hey" he said, giving them both a smile. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Roderick, with a small nod as Sebastian took a step back to allow them to walk into the house and then closed the door behind them; and he looked to his brother in law. "So this is Sebastian" he said, looking to his girlfriend with a smile and then looked back to his brother in law. Seb, Olivia"

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you" said Olivia, with a nod. "And Liv's fine"

"Nice to meet you also" said Sebastian, giving a smile to her. "And also Seb, call me that"

"Yeah, only person who ever really calls him Sebastian" said Roderick, with a laugh. "Is Mikki when she is mad at him"

"Which for the record hardly ever happens" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "So Mik's in the living room" he continued, as Roderick gave a nod. "She told me to go and get the door, since she is in their reading"

"Sure, yeah" said Roderick, with a smile to his brother in law; as he and Olivia followed him into the living room, where Mikki was sitting on the sofa reading; along with Amelia, nearby on the ground in her bouncer. "Hey Mik" he said, as they entered; only to be stopped short by Mikki holding up a hand, as to say don't talk to me and he sighed, also giving a laugh. "One other thing about Mikki, don't interrupt her when she is reading. It makes for cranky mouse sister"

"Or cranky wife" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to her husband, with a frown; and Sebastian in turn smiled at her.

"I can hear you both talking still" replied Mikki, with a sigh of her own and grabbing a bookmark from the coffee table, marked her page and then put the book down. "And since you're going to be here talking, won't be able to read much more"

"Yes, there is that" replied Roderick, with a nod and small laugh. "And also you know have company other than your annoying little brother"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, standing from the sofa and looking to Olivia. "Hi I'm Mikki" she said, with a smile to her. "It's really nice to finally get to meet you after Roddy talking about you so much"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well" replied Olivia, with a nod. "And Rod's spoken of all you so much as well" continued Olivia, with a smile to her. "I just hope him ringing the doorbell, just then didn't upset your daughter"

"No, she's fine" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and looked down to where Amelia was on the floor in her bouncer. "She had a bottle like twenty minutes ago, and has been happily mesmerized by Pooh and Piglet ever since" he continued, with a laugh as he knelt down to take her from the bouncer. "Hi my gorgeous sweetheart" he said, as he picked her up and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Are we going to say hi to Uncle Roddy and also Liv?"

"Oh, she is so precious" said Olivia, with a smile as Sebastian passed Amelia over to Roderick, who in turn placed a kiss to his niece's cheek. "Hi gorgeous girl" she said, gently taking one of Amelia's small hand as she looked to Olivia, and being interested in the new person in the room, also reached out too. "You are just too adorable"

"Adorable now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Not so much at like three o'clock in the morning when awake, and all I am wanting is sleep"

But that's just normal, right" said Olivia, looking to Mikki, and her nodding in return. "How old is she now?"

"Just turned three months, two days ago" replied Mikki, with a nod and small sigh, as Sebastian stepped over to where his wife was and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And growing, way too quickly" she continued, as Roderick looked to her with a laugh. "Clearly does not take after my side of the family"

"Hmm, two of my brothers are on the short side too, except for Harts" said Olivia, with a laugh and Mikki looked to her with a smile and nod. "He and my dad, are like super tall" she continued, with a laugh. "Although anyone over my height literally seems like a giant"

"Yeah, I know I married one" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as Sebastian gave a laugh and quickly kissing her to the cheek. "You can hold Millie, if you want you know" she continued, as she saw how much it seemed to be that the girl Roderick had bought over to her place was adoring the little girl before her.

"You wouldn't mind if I did?" asked Olivia, as Mikki looked to her shaking her head.

"Of course not, no" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as Roderick looked to Mikki with a small nod and then carefully passed Amelia over to Olivia; the blonde then looking to the little girl with a smile.

"Hi, oh you are so gorgeous" said Olivia, as Amelia looked to her and reached out for her hair. "Do you like my hair, huh?"

"She also seems to be fascinated with Kitty's hair as well" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "She's a blonde too actually"

"Hmm probably hoping she will have blonde hair" replied Roderick, with a laugh.

"Maybe, yeah" he said, looking to his brother in law with a laugh. "Possibility, but Kitty dyes her hair blonde. So it's not natural"

"Neither's mine" said Olivia, with a small laugh and looking to them all with a smile; as the sound of a bell went off.

"Oven" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian, who still had his arms around her waist and he looked to her nodding. "I'll go get the muffins out of the oven" she said, taking his hands and moving his arms from around her. "You stay here and talk with Roddy and Liv"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki moved from near him and looked to the Olivia and Roderick.

"Did you want a coffee Liv?" she asked, and Olivia who was once again looking at Amelia, and looked to Mikki.

"Only if not any trouble" she replied, as Mikki shook her head. "Umm sure, coffee would be great, thank you"

"Totally fine" said Mikki, with a smile to her and Olivia gave a nod. "How do you take it?"

"One sugar with cream" she replied, as Mikki looked to her with a smile and then looked to her brother.

"Usual, Roddy?" she asked, and he gave a nod.

"Yeah, thanks Mik" he replied, as Mikki looked to Sebastian, and he gave a nod and she then headed into the kitchen.

"So have a seat" said Sebastian, looking to Roderick and Olivia, and Roderick sat on the sofa, allowing Olivia who still had Amelia in her arms sit also; and then with Mikki returning with cups of coffee for them all and some homemade cookies from that morning, got to know one another before heading out for dinner later that evening.

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

A little later that day, still talking with Mikki and Sebastian, and Olivia filling them in more a little on her upbringing and background and those who were in her family; Mikki was also feeding Amelia a bottle before they were due to head out soon for dinner.

"You should have invited your brother and his girlfriend to come out for dinner, if they live that close" said Sebastian, looking to Olivia after she told them that one of her older brother, Hartley who was two years older than her and lived with his girlfriend, in Columbia; and that her and Roderick would then be staying at their place after having dinner.

"They've gone away for the weekend, as Pip's working tonight and her job can sometimes involve travel" replied Olivia, with a smile to Sebastian. "And they won't be back until mid morning tomorrow" she continued as Sebastian gave a small nod. "So when I told them, Rod and I were coming to see you, they said it was okay for us to spend the evening there so we didn't have to drive back tonight"

"Well next time, when you come down" said Mikki, looking to Olivia also. "Make it when they're available and we'll all go out for dinner together"

"Sure, yeah sounds like a nice idea" said Olivia, with a smile to her. "I think you'd like them both"

"So you've not met them yet, Rod?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother in law; and Roderick looked to him shaking his head.

"No, but tomorrow before we head back" he replied, as Sebastian looked to him. "I'll meet them then"

"Well it can't be any worse than getting to know my brothers when you first met them" said Sebastian, as Roderick gave a laugh along with Mikki; who put Amelia's bottle down on the coffee table and then proceeding to pat her daughter on the back to make sure she expelled air, if needing.

"I don't know, I think Harts can be quite annoying sometimes" said Olivia, with a small laugh also.

"It's a built in thing, I think" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "That all older brothers have to be a pain in the ass" he continued, as a "Hello" sounded from outside the living room, and Sebastian gave a small sigh. "Speaking of said older brother, it's here now"

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Jeremy, as he walked into the living room and hearing what Sebastian had said.

"We were just talking about older brothers" he replied, looking to them with a smile. "And what annoying pains they can be"

"You know I can head on home, if you want to start the name calling" said Jeremy, with a smile to him. "And then you have to take Amelia out for dinner with you" he continued, as he took a seat in the spare chair in the living room. "So, pick your words wisely Bash"

"Ummm, super awesome amazing brother who is being really nice to look after Millie for a few hours" said Sebastian, with a smile to him and Jeremy nodded.

"Hmm, much better" he replied, with a laugh and then looked to Olivia. "So you must be Olivia?" he asked, as Olivia looked to him with a nod. "Yeah, I'm Jeremy" he continued, with a smile to her. "Seb's older much better looking, much more intelligent brother"

"Oh, whatever you reckon" said Mikki, with a laugh and Jeremy looked to her with a smile. "Just do us a favor and take Millie for me" she continued, as Jeremy looked to her with a nod as she stood from her chair. "So I can go and get something else beside this top on, which now has spit up on it"

"Sure, yeah of course" replied Jeremy, with a nod as Mikki passed Amelia to him, and he looked to her with a smile, as Mikki then headed upstairs to change. "Just you and me tonight, Mills" he said, looking to as Amelia looked to him. "We'll watch a bit of sport, and then when you go to sleep. I'll hack into your parents Netflix, and find something to watch there"

"Don't you think Netflix, and something bright and colorful will be more enticing for Millie?" asked Sebastian, looking to his brother with a laugh. "And not sport?" he continued, and Jeremy looked to him shaking his head.

"If I have to watch any more kids tv shows, I'm going to go mad" he replied, with a laugh. "Paw Patrol overkill, I'm telling you" he continued shaking his head. "Nath and Lukey love it"

"Are they your boys?" asked Olivia, and Jeremy looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, they're four and one" replied Jeremy, with a small sigh. "So that and Thomas and Sesame Street. I need some adult tv" he continued. "And hence why I said to Seb and Mikki, I'd look after Millie tonight as to have a kid tv free night and make my wife suffer"

"Such a lovely human being" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Jeremy looked to him with a nod and smile.

"Believe me, you'll be thinking soon" he said, with a laugh also. "Too much Barbie, too much My Little Pony, and whatever else Millie will start watching"

"Ohh, I use to love My Little Pony" said Olivia, with a laugh, and Jeremy looked to her; rolling his eyes. "But my brother Zach, he cut all the hair on the ponies I had, and I was so upset"

"Aren't you glad, you weren't born a girl now Bash" said Jeremy, with a laugh and looking to him. "Because that's totally something Dyl and I would have done to your toys"

"Hmm, you just instead told me scary stories instead" said Sebastian, looking to him and Jeremy nodded with a laugh.

"Yep, yingflay onkeysmay" he replied as Sebastian looked to him shaking his head; and Olivia looked on slightly confused as to what was actually being said, and Roderick leaned into whisper in her ear what they were talking about, and then eliciting an "Ohhhh" reply from her and a small nod before she looked to Sebastian.

"I was never fond of it that movie either" she said, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "I always felt sad that Dorothy couldn't stay there"

"Yeah, my problems as Rod seems to have just told you about with that movie" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Came about because of an older brother who thought it be funny to tell me what he did"

"Uh huh" replied Olivia, with a nod. "Don't worry, I won't make any mention of it"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki came back into the living room; having changed tops and also freshened up too her make up as well, and Sebastian looked to his wife. "Ready now?" he asked and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah" she replied, with a smile to him as he stood from the chair he was sitting in, and she looked to Jeremy. "Spare bottles are on the counter, formula ration written on top of the tin" she said and Jeremy looked to her with a nod. "And she'll probably go down pretty soon for sleep anyway, since it's almost six o'clock"

"I think I've done this before Mouse" replied Jeremy, with a small laugh. "So go out and have a nice evening without stressing" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "I totally got this"

"Just call us, if any problems" said Sebastian, looking to his brother and Jeremy looked to him with a smile.

"There won't be" he said, shaking his head. "Millsy and I, we're going to be okay"

"I think it's just natural for them to be wanting to worry though" said Roderick, who had also stood with Olivia from where they'd be seated. "And it is you, so you know I can see why they'd be worried"

"Oh you're so hilarious Padawan" said Jeremy, with a smile to him. "Keep trying, you'll get there one day"

"Yeah" replied Roderick, with a laugh also, and after saying goodbye to him along with Olivia also as well; since they'd be going from the restaurant to her brother's place for the evening, left Mikki and Sebastian's house to go and have dinner together.

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

Spending the night at Olivia's brother and his girlfriend's place, the next day they waited for the two of them to get back from the trip the other couple had taken, for that of Pip's work; and were sitting in the living room of the house. The two of them talking, when they heard voices, and Olivia looked to Roderick with a smile.

"That'll be Harts and Pip" she said, as Roderick gave a nod; both of them standing from the sofa as Olivia's brother and his girlfriend came into the living room.

"Hey Livvy" said Hartley, with a smile to his younger sister, and she going over to him and the two of them hugging. "Hope you and your boyfriend behaved here last night" he continued, as Olivia looked to him with a frown. "Don't want to be ringing up mom or dad now, and having to tell on you"

"You're such a dick, Harts" said Olivia, looking to him and shaking her head and then back to Roderick. "So yeah, this is my dork of a brother"

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Roderick, stepping forward and holding out his hand to him. "Roderick"

"Hey man" replied Hartley, accepting his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Hartley" he continued with a nod. "Nice to finally meet you, after hearing Livvy talk about you so much"

"Yeah same" replied Roderick with a small laugh.

"Uh huh" said Harley, with a small laugh and nod also. "And this is my girlfriend, Pip" he continued, indicating to the blonde next to him and Roderick looked to her with a small smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" she said, as Roderick gave a nod. "And it's actually Patty, but for some reason Pip has kind of just become something they've all taken to calling me now"

"Umm, well yeah it's nice to meet you, Patty or Pip" said Roderick, with a small laugh. "I'm not sure what you would like me to call you"

"Either is fine" replied Patty, with a smile to him. "However, I feel as if I know you from somewhere"

"Maybe Rod was at a wedding you photographed, Pip" said Olivia, and Patty looked to her with a nod.

"Possibly" said Patty, and looked back to Roderick. "Have you attended any weddings lately?"

"Yeah, two" replied Roderick, with a nod. "Two of my older sisters they got married, both here in South Carolina" he continued, as Patty gave a nod. "Marley got married first and then Mikki a few months later"

"Marley" said Patty, looking to him her eyes slightly widening. "She was from San Francisco, and got married here, because she's from South Carolina"

"Yeah, that's right" replied Roderick, with a nod. "She still lives over there"

"I know, yeah" said Patty, giving a laugh. "My little sister Hannah, is one of her best friends and was also one of her bridesmaids"

"You were the photographer for Marley's wedding?" asked Olivia, as Patty looked to her with a nod. "Okay, that's just so coincidental"

"Yeah" said Hartley, looking to Patty. "Didn't you say Pip, that the wedding that your sister was a bridesmaid at" he continued, as Patty looked to him. "That the guy who you dated for a few months, he was going to be there also?" he asked, as Patty gave a nod. "And you wanted to know if I was okay with you doing it"

"That's the one, yeah" replied Patty, with a small sigh and looked to Roderick. "I actually know, Sebastian" she continued, as Roderick looked to her. "He and I dated for a short time, whilst your sister was also living in San Francisco"

"Okay, yeah wow, I know Seb did date someone else" said Roderick, with a small nod. "And it is kind of freaky, that you're now dating Liv's brother, who I am dating" he continued, as Patty gave a nod. "And also probably a good thing you were busy last night, since when we told Mik and Seb that we'd be staying here; they said we should have invited you and Hartley along as well for dinner"

"That would have been rather awkward" said Hartley, with a small laugh. "Not knowing, who you were and also your family"

"I guess, though if we ever did do that next time Rod and I were to come down for the weekend" said Olivia, with a smile to her brother. "We'd be able to give Rod's sister and brother in law a little warning about it, and just how you know them Pip"

"Uh huh" replied Patty, with a small smile to her. "Just so weird that you would end up with the brother of my ex boyfriend's wife" she continued, with a nod. "Although weirder things have happened, so I'm not finding this at all strange to be honest"

"What other weird things?" asked Hartley, looking to his girlfriend and Patty turned to him with a laugh.

"Hannie and Blaine" she said, as Hartley gave a nod; and she looked to Roderick. "Blaine, being the guy your sister dated for a little while in San Francisco" she continued, as Roderick gave a small nod. "He's now with my little sister, Hannah, and living with her in fact"

"I know Marls said something about her friend, dating Mikki's ex" replied Roderick, and Patty looked to him as did the other two. "Just wasn't aware it was that serious with them" he continued. "Because honestly that guy didn't seem the type to be wanting to settle down when he was with my sister"

"Or maybe, it was your sister who wasn't wanting that" said Patty, with a small smile to him. "Because she was still hanging on to the idea of being with Sebastian"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Roderick, with a nod. "And I mean this in no offence to you, because I really don't know you" he continued, as the other three looked to him. "But I couldn't have ever seen my sister or Seb even, with anyone else but each other"

"Uh huh, well you know what I think" said Hartley, speaking up and looking to the other three with a smile. "We should go and get some lunch" he continued, with a nod. "Before Roderick and Livvy have to head back home, and we can talk more over that"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Olivia, with a smile to her brother; and the four of them headed out to get some lunch, before Roderick and Olivia headed back home after spending the weekend with some each of their families.

* * *

 _End Note : And yet, another twist in this ongoing connected up saga of mine. Olivia's brother's girlfriend, is in fact, Patty; who at one point was dating Sebastian, whilst Mikki was in San Francisco dating Blaine, who is now dating Hannah, who is the younger half sister of Patty!  
_ _If you're confused, I don't at all blame you - think how confused I get! So many notebooks, and story planners for characters and plot lines, and twists; that when I was sitting trying to figure out Olivia's brother's names and also who they were with if dating anyone - she has two older brothers who have a wife, in the case of the oldest not yet mentioned one, and Hartley is dating Patty; and also a younger brother who has just started college, and doesn't at the moment have someone as such in his life.  
_ _But when I was sitting plotting, the crazy part of my brain kicked into overdrive, and thought let's make another twist of irony in this, and have one day Patty be the brother in law of Roderick.  
_

 _Anyway, thanks always for reading and I will catch you again with another update on something soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews and faves etc, on this chapter since the last update. I'm on a bit on a writing binge at the moment, and therefore am getting a lot of things typed as there are just many ideas in my head._

 _So, this chapter sees something of which we know happens in another story; that I have yet not to write of that particular one, but considering this is pretty early on in the start of the relationship for Roderick and Olivia, it just sort of needs to be a stepping point in their story._

 _As always, all Glee characters belong to their creators and I am just borrowing them. All other characters that you don't recognize from the show, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading  
KJ, xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4 –

With Kitty and Artie marrying; Roderick invited Olivia along to be his plus one, even though Artie had asked him along with Sebastian to be his groomsmen for the wedding; and that meant that for the most part he would be on after the ceremony a table with the others who were in the bridal party, and Olivia on one with his family, and who at the moment she had only met that of his close family and not the extended family in that of cousins, aunts and uncles.

With Marley, who she had not met before, along with that of Ryder; the two of them having arrived a few days ago, and finally getting to meet them the other night at Roderick's childhood home when they had gone around there for dinner.

Olivia knew that from talks with Kitty, and Mikki who had been helping her with the seating plan that she would be on a table with his aunts and uncles, as well as cousins; since Roderick was one of Artie's groomsmen along with Sebastian as well, and Mikki and Marley serving as bridesmaids for Kitty.

Arriving at the Lexington Country Club where the wedding and also reception was going to be held, and where Kitty also worked. She parked her car in the visitor car park and then made her way, following that of the signs to the area where the wedding was to be, and grabbed her phone from her small handbag and dialed Roderick's number from the contacts.

"Hi" said Roderick, upon answering the call. "Are you at the country club?"

"I am, yes" she replied, with a small nod. "I'm standing near the sign that is announcing the wedding of Kitty and Artie"

"Okay, sure" said Roderick, as Olivia read over the sign and seeing what was written on it. "I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" she replied, with a smile. "I'll see you in a minute" she continued, and ended the call and then before placing her cell phone back into her handbag switched it to silent in case it was to ring or have any kind of notification come through whilst the wedding was taking place.

Looking around the country club, and thinking to herself that it was a lovely place to get married; she was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a voice ask if she was okay; and turned to see a brunette haired girl, who she estimated to be around the same age as she was looking to her.

"Hi, umm yes" she replied, with a small nod and smile to the other girl. "I was just waiting on Rod"

"Oh, you're Olivia" said the brunette with a smile. "I'm Sami, Rod's cousin"

"Yes, that's me" replied Olivia with a smile to the girl she now knew to be Sami. "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" replied Sami, with a smile also. "Roddy's told us a lot about you"

"Umm, yeah okay" said Olivia, as a small blush came over her face, and intrigued by the fact that even though they had only been together a couple of months that Roderick had already spoken about her in a manner that his family knew of her. "He's made mention of you and also your family as well"

"I should hope so" said Sami, with a laugh; as Roderick came over to the two of them.

"Hi" he said, as he gently slipped an arm around Olivia's waist and looked to her with a smile and then to Sami. "Looks like your already making friends"

"Hmm, yes she is" replied Sami with a smile and laugh to her cousin. "And don't worry Kenz and I will look after Olivia today whilst you're tending to bridezilla Kitty"

"Thanks" said Roderick, with a laugh and looked to Olivia. "So you're on a table later for the reception with Sami and the others"

"Yes, I remember Kitty and Mikki saying that the other evening" said Olivia, with a smile to him. "I'm sure, as I told them it will be fine"

"Of course it will be fine" said Sami, with a small laugh and smile. "And we can tell you heaps of embarrassing things about Roddy and what he was like when he was little too"

"No, you won't" she Roderick, with a small laugh also and looking to his cousin. "You and Kenz, are going to do nothing of the sort"

"Oh, it won't be just me" replied Sami, with a smile. "I'm sure my Mom and Dad also have heaps as well"

"Just know I have heap of embarrassing stories on your too, Sami" replied Roderick, with a smile to his cousin. "And when the time comes, I will gladly tell the guy you are with those about you"

"Okay, fine" sighed Sami, almost defeatedly. "I won't tell Olivia, how you use to run around with your underpants on your head and call yourself Captain Underpants"

"Samantha" said Roderick, looking at his cousin and going bright red in the face; as Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry, Hartley my brother" said Olivia, as she looked to Roderick with a smile. "He use to wear this old dress of my mom's that she gave me for dressing up, and call himself Queenie"

"See Roddy" said Sami, with a laugh and smile. "Yours is not half as bad as that"

"No" replied Roderick, with a laugh also and shaking his head. "But I am a little concerned about your brother dressing up and calling himself Queenie"

"Hmm, but that's just Harts" said Olivia, with a laugh. "And you've met him" she continued, as Roderick gave a nod. "So you know he is a little weird"

"Yeah, true you're right he is" replied Roderick, with a smile. "So you'll be okay with Sami, if I head back to the others and make sure everything is going okay"

"I'll be okay, yes" replied Olivia, with a nod. "I think Sami and I will get on okay"

"Me too" said Sami, with a small nod also and Roderick looked to his cousin. "And I promise, no more telling her stuff"

"I don't believe that at all" said Roderick, with a laugh and shaking his head. "I'll catch up with at the reception, later on"

"Sure Roddy" replied Sami, with a smile to him. "Olivia, can sit bride side with us for the ceremony"

"Thanks" he replied, with a nod and looked to Olivia. "See you later" he continued, quickly kissing her to the cheek. "I'll come and talk with you once Kits and Artie are married"

"Okay" said Olivia, with a smile to him, and then Roderick headed back to where he'd been prior to her arrival and Sami looked to her.

"So do you want to head in with me and I can introduce you to some of the others that you've not met yet?" asked Sami, and Olivia looked to her.

"Sure that would be good" she replied, with a smile to her; and the two of then headed to where the wedding was going to be held, and Sami introduced Olivia to the remaining Kapowski family, and others that she knew that were also in attendance that she had yet to meet.

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

Later that day, with Kitty and Artie having married and the reception being in full swing; Olivia was sitting at the table she had been placed on, talking with both Kendrix and Sami.

"That would have been so funny to see" said Olivia, with a laugh as Kendrix gave a nod.

"It was, yeah" she replied, with a smile; as Roderick came over to them and looked to Olivia and his two cousins. "Hmm, speak of" said Kendrix, with a smile to him and Roderick looked to his slightly older cousin.

"Umm, what you talking about?" he asked, as Kendrix looked to him with a smile and Sami laughed. "Oh, man"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad" said Olivia, looking to her boyfriend and Roderick looked to her. "They were just telling me about something that honestly had nothing to do with you"

"Okay" replied Roderick, looking to both his cousins, who in turn both smiled at him.

"We were telling Liv, something about Kitty when she was younger" said Sami, as Roderick looked to her with a nod. "The catwoman suit, and how she apparently according to something Artie said, still has it and the rest of us not wanting to know things like that"

"Yeah, I totally agree there" said Roderick, with a laugh and nod. "Not stuff I need to be knowing about my sister and now brother in law"

"Hmm" said Kendrix, with a nod as Roderick looked to his girlfriend.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked, as Olivia gave a nod.

"Thought you were never going to ask?" she replied, with a small laugh and smile as Roderick also gave a laugh.

"Well my duties as one of Artie's groomsmen are pretty much over" he replied, with a smile to her. "So if my cousins don't mind my stealing you away for a dance or two" he continued, looking to them. "Then, yeah"

"Don't mind at all" said Sami, shaking her head as Olivia stood from her seat and Roderick took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

"So having an okay time?" asked Roderick, as the two of them went to where others were also dancing and started to also dance themselves.

"Yeah, your cousins are really nice" replied Olivia, with a nod. "As are your aunt and uncle too"

"Hmm yeah they are" said Roderick, with a small nod also; as someone came over and tapped him to the shoulder and turning to look saw one of his cousins from Eric's side standing there. "Hey Spence" he said, with a smile to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing" he replied, shaking his head. "Except that you have not yet properly introduced your girl here to me"

"Yeah, right" said Roderick, with a laugh and nod and looked to Olivia with a smile. "This is Spencer one of my cousins on my dad's side" he continued, as Olivia nodded and looked to Spencer with a small smile, as Roderick also looked back to his cousin. "And this is Olivia, my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" said Spencer with a nod and smile to her. "Not sure what you see in Paddington" he continued, as Roderick groaned and Spencer looked to him with a laugh and smile. "But it is really nice to finally get to meet you"

"You too" replied Olivia, with a nod and smile and then looked back to Roderick. "And I'm guessing there's a story behind the what guessing is a nickname"

"There is" said Roderick, with a small sigh and looked to Spencer shaking his head; who in turn laughed. "When I was younger, I had this bear that I would take everywhere with me" he continued, looking back to Olivia, who nodded with a smile. "And whilst it wasn't a Paddington Bear; I somehow from the family got nicknamed Paddington"

"It was also because he was a bit of a butter ball as well" said Spencer, with a laugh. "And a little on the pudgy side" he continued, poking his cousin in the side. "Still is as well"

"We all can't be football players" said Roderick, with a small frown to his cousin. "Or grow up on a military base"

"Hey, don't get on the defensive Paddy" said Spencer, looking to him. "I'd kill to be able to have half the talent you have, with music and drawing"

"Yeah, you're right you are a bit of a bone head" said Roderick, with a smile and small laugh; and Spencer looked him to shaking his head.

"Maybe, but I am the best looking one out of all us guys" he replied, with a smile and looked to Olivia. "What you reckon?" he asked. "Am I a stud or what?"

"Umm, you're okay looking" replied Olivia, with a small nod. "But I am not sure what else you're getting at"

"Hmm, nothing actually" replied Spencer, with a small laugh. "I just like giving Rod, a hard time"

"Yeah, thanks for that" said Roderick, with a small laugh. "You done now"

"I think so" replied Spencer, with a nod. "I'm going to go and annoy Miks and Marls" he said, with a laugh. "Need to find out when Rosie, will be having a baby now"

"If she tells you anything" said Roderick, looking to his cousin. "Let us know, because we've not been able to get anything from her in regards to that"

"Roger that, Paddy" said Spencer, giving a somewhat salute to his cousin and looked to Olivia. "Nice to meet you"

"Same" said Olivia, with a nod as Spencer walked away from the two of them. "He's interesting"

"Yeah, he's an odd one" replied Roderick, with a laugh as the song the two of them had been dancing too finished, and he quickly looked around the reception. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my aunt and uncle on my dad's side and also Clint and Joe too"

"Sure, okay" said Olivia, with a smile to him; and Roderick took her to meet the rest of his family, being that of the Kapowski side as the wedding of Artie and Kitty, continued well into the evening before they all then made their way home. 

#TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML##TSOML#

Heading back to Greenville, a two hour drive from Lexington, and with Olivia staying the night at his apartment, and her driving since he had stayed the night before at Artie and Kitty's house. Olivia pulled her car into the visitor parking area and turned off the ignition.

"Hmm, thank god that's over" said Roderick, with a small sigh and Olivia looked to him with a small laugh.

"It wasn't that bad" she replied, as the two of them got out of the car and she also opening the trunk of the car, grabbed her overnight bag. "I do think you all made Kitty out to be worse than she really was in the bridezilla department"

"Not that" said Roderick, with a small laugh also as the two of them headed up to the front door of the apartment block and inside the building. "These shoes are killing my feet"

"Oh, well you could have taken them off in the car" replied Olivia, with a small laugh as well and as she and Roderick headed up the stairs to his apartment on the second floor. "I wouldn't have minded"

"It's okay" he replied, with a smile to her as he unlocked the door to his place and the two of them walked inside. "Just now I can get this suit and shoes off, and get into something much more comfortable"

"Well, if you want to go and do that" said Olivia, with a smile to him as Roderick looked to her. "I'll make us some tea, so we can both just relax"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing" he replied, with a nod and Olivia nodded as Roderick headed into his bedroom to go and change clothes.

Walking into the small kitchen area, and knowing where most things were since she had been to the apartment before, albeit never having stayed the night though. Olivia turned the kettle on, and then opened the small cupboard near the sink and grabbed out the cups from there; before looking at the two teas that Roderick had on the bench along side that of his coffee machine.

Choosing the Charleston Plantation tea and placing a teabag into each cup, she sighed as she waited for the kettle to finish boiling.

"Finding everything okay?" aske Roderick, as he walked into his small kitchen area and Olivia turned to him with a nod.

"Yeah, all good" she replied, with a smile to him and Roderick gave a nod also.

"If you were wanting to slip into something that's a little more comfortable" said Roderick, as she looked to him. "Then I can finish making the tea"

"Umm, I only have my pajamas" said Olivia, with a small smile to her boyfriend of a few months. "So it's all good, I can put them on when we do go to sleep"

"If you were wanting to be more comfortable now though" replied Roderick, with a smile to her also. "I'm sure your pajamas are perfectly fine to wear"

"They are" said Olivia, with a small nod. "It's just this is the first time I am going to be staying the night at your place" she continued, as Roderick looked to her with a small smile and nod also. "And it's making me a little nervous"

"If you're thinking I am going to be expecting something to happen" said Roderick, looking to his girlfriend and also taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Then, you can relax" he continued, as Olivia looked to him. "Because I'm not like that, and to be honest I don't know if I am all that ready either to be going there"

"I just thought when you said stay the night" said Olivia, as the kettle finished boiling. "That it meant you were wanting to take our relationship to that next step"

"Of course, I do hope it will go there eventually" he replied, as Olivia gave a small nod. "I just don't want you to think it's all I am thinking this between us will be"

"No, I didn't think that at all" replied Olivia shaking her head. "And I know we've spent the night together before, when we stayed at my brother's place" she continued, as Roderick gave a nod. "Just we've not yet taken that step, and like I said I am nervous for when maybe it does happen"

"Me too" said Roderick, with a smile to her. "And we'll go at a pace that is the right one for the both of us"

"Okay, yeah" said Olivia, with a nod. "I'd like that" she continued, as Roderick gave a nod also. "I might go and put my sleep clothes on"

"Okay" replied Roderick, with a smile to her. "And I'll make the teas for us" he continued, as she looked to him with a smile. "And we can talk a bit before, getting some sleep"

"We can do that, yeah" said Olivia, with a nod as she went and grabbed her overnight bag and then walked into Roderick's bedroom to change from her dress into pajamas; and Roderick finished making the teas for them, before the two of them talked a bit, before then heading to bed to sleep; not yet taking their relationship to the intimate level, but each knowing even though they were not there in regards to it yet, that they did, in fact, have a special someone now in their live; and one that they each could definitely see a forever with.

* * *

 _End Note: Just to clarify, Roderick and Olivia have only being together for about four months at this point; and whilst they have spent the night together at her brother's place when they went to Columbia (and this also where we learn that Hartley, Olivia's older brother; is dating Patty, who Sebastian once dated) they have not yet taken their relationship to the intimate level._

 _I do think, they both will take that time in having that happen and also too just go in their relationship at their own pace and what they both feel comfortable with._

 _Thanks always for reading, and I will catch you with another update soon._

 _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
